The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie
The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie is a 1981 Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences produced by Friz Freleng, hosted by Bugs Bunny. The new footage was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and the first Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Synopsis The film starts with a showing of the 1958 award winning cartoon Knighty Knight Bugs before going into its opening credits. This is followed up by Bugs narrating how Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies immediately replaced baggy-pants comedy before introducing us to "a warm-hearted humble little Introvert called Yosemite Sam". The movie then plays out in 3 acts: 'Act 1: ''Satan's Waitin' Yosemite Sam courts Granny with evil intentions for the $50,000,000 she has inherited, but Bugs overhears his scheming and thwarts Sam under the guise of another suitor and later Granny herself. In the end, Sam dies after being crushed by a safe that Bugs drops on him and lands in Hell. Satan offers to give Sam another chance in life provided he sends someone in his place. Sam agrees to this and, as a Roman guard captain, a Saudi Arabian, and in his usual cowboy guise, attempts to kill Bugs. His attempts are unsuccessful, but when Satan keeps offering him one more chance, Sam refuses, stating Satan should get the rabbit himself and decides to stay. '''Act 2: ''The Unmentionables Bugs Bunny explains about cops and robbers, as well as Gangster films. In Act 2, there will be three cartoons dedicated to the gangster character, Rocky. Immediately after becoming a police detective (with the codename "Elegant Mess"), Bugs is captured by Rocky and his gang, who try to drown him. Bugs promptly escapes that and then infiltrates Rocky's birthday party that night, disguised as a showgirl. Rocky soon sees through Bugs' disguise and, accompanied by Mugsy, chases him into a cereal factory, where Bugs traps the pair on the cereal manufacturing machine. Afterwards, he brings Rocky to court, but thanks to some manipulations and obfuscating legalese by Rocky's sleazy and unethical lawyer at his trial, the mobster is free to go, only for him to go back to his criminal-like activities. Bugs has problems finding Rocky's new hideout until word breaks out of farmer Porky Pig's golden egg, which was apparently laid by Daffy Duck. Upon reading of this news, Rocky and his men capture Daffy and demand him to lay a golden egg. He eventually does after Rocky shoots him in the head, and is then ordered to lay more to fill up their collection of egg cartons. Bugs and the police suddenly bust in and arrest Rocky's troop. But another law loophole sets Rocky free again. Rocky then captures Tweety Bird and holds him for ransom, and Bugs appoints Sylvester to find Tweety and pins a badge on his chest leaving him yelping in pain. Sure enough, the pussycat finds Tweety in Rocky's hideout. After several failed attempts by Sylvester to get Tweety out of here, the police show up and surround Rocky's hideout. Sylvester ends up being hailed as a hero for having seemingly rescued Tweety, and Bugs brings Rocky to justice, but is forced to go to jail with him and Mugsy (who was likely arrested too) because he lost the keys to his handcuffs. 'Act 3: The Oswalds In the third and final act, Bugs introduces us to the Oswald Awards, an award ceremony created by Friz for cartoon characters. He then hosts the ceremony himself, announcing the nominees - the Wolf from Three Little Bops, Sylvester & Tweety, and himself. During Bugs' show, Daffy talks to an impressed Yosemite Sam, who then yells at him to shut up, which sends Daffy right into Granny's arms who glares at an angry Sam. During all this, Daffy Duck continually gripes about the fact that he has not been nominated. When Bugs wins the award, Daffy becomes furious and challenges Bugs to a talent showdown. Bugs seems to have the audience's favor, but Daffy eventually wins their applause by blowing himself up. Bugs gives the now-ghostly Daffy the award, with the duck responding, "It just goes to show you, you gotta kill yourself to win an Oswald in this town!" "That's all Folks!" There was no outro/send-off for this movie, because after the third and final act, Bugs Bunny, at first, does the "That's all Folks!" send-off, but then Porky tells Bugs that it was his line. Bugs then allows Porky to do the send off, but sadly, before he could do the chance, the Iris-Door was used in the opening credits of the movie, instantly closes on him, Porky just grumbles and says, "D-D-Dirty Guys" as the film fades out. Featured cartoons The cartoons used to make the film include: '''Introduction * Knighty Knight Bugs (introduction. Full episode. Merrie Melodies intro music used instead of Looney Tunes music and red rings used instead of blue rings, no credits and end card removed) * Clips from Little Red Rodent Hood, Speedy Gonzales, and A Pizza Tweety Pie ''are shown. '''Act 1: Satan's Waitin'' * Hare Trimmed (act 1) * Satan's Waitin' (brief snippet of Satanic bulldogs originally barking at Sylvester) * Devil's Feud Cake (act 1; Note: Uses the same premise of that short, but features a different Satan design/voice and new animation and dialogue; The lions pursue him to a cliff, with a river below. Faced with an awkward dilemma of falling to his death again or being eaten by the lions, Sam hastily jumps, hoping to land in the river, but is killed again and ends up back in Hell and Sam does say "I'm staying" and wickedly laughs dressed as the devil that are re-used from Devil's Feud Cake.) * Roman Legion-Hare * Sahara Hare * Wild and Woolly Hare Act 2: The Unmentionables * The Unmentionables (act 2) * Golden Yeggs (act 2) * Catty Cornered (act 2) Act 3: The Oswald Awards * Three Little Bops * Birds Anonymous * High Diving Hare * Show Biz Bugs Cast * Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety, Rocky, Mugsy, King Arthur, Sir Osis of Liver, Sir Loin of Beef, Gerry the Idgit Dragon, Treasury Director, Judge, O'Hara, Cops, Clarence (B.A. Bird), Cats in B.A. * June Foray - Granny * Stan Freberg - Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs * Ralph James - Narrator * Frank Nelson - Satan * Frank Welker - Clancy, Reporter Dog, Lawyer, The Unmentionables Narrator (Act 2 Scenes only) DVD release The film was released on DVD in the USA on April 28, 2009 from Warner Home Video. Special features included three bonus cartoons: Box-Office Bunny, From Hare to Eternity and Pullet Surprise. Gallery External links * Category:1981 films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Daffy Duck Category:Compilation films Category:G-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:Hybrid films Category:Films about animals Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films